


Moral Dilemmas

by Amazable01



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Swap, It's stuff like Manhunt irl so take that into consideration, Slight gore?, cursing, no ships, the boiz got powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazable01/pseuds/Amazable01
Summary: BadBoyHalo has lived a life of fun with his fellow Players. His days are filled with peaceful streams, silly events, and occasionally stressful Manhunts. He's never had a sad day, or lived a life he wasn't excited about.GoodBoyHalo's life has always been rough. Scrounging for popularity to pay for what bills he has, while constantly worrying that the world will crumble into all out war. He's never not thought about being in danger.When their worlds collide, they find themselves trapped in one another's body. Now trapped in a world they do not understand with people they barely recognize, Bad and Good have to try and find their way back home, no matter the cost.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	1. Prologue: Bad

Bad practically collapses forward as the crowd goes wild. Despite his utter exhaustion, he has the biggest grin on his face as the facade of the End vanishes to reveal the cheering faces of hundreds of people and a beautiful moonlit sky overhead.

He then falls flat on his face as George tackles him from behind, shouting in joy at the fact that they had won. Dream and Sap walk over, Sapnap chuckling at the sight while Dream rolls his shoulder back, stretching after the almost successful speedrun.

“I seriously can’t believe you fired that shot, Bad!” George cheers as he clambers off of the other. He then moves to help Bad to his feet. “The TNT fell right onto him, just like you said!”

Bad blushes softly at the praise, taking the hand and getting up off the ground. “I couldn’t have done it without you and Sapnap keeping him busy, George. If anything, you two deserve my praise for keeping up with him for that whole time!” Bad feels a slight rush as George stands up a bit straighter.

“Bad, if you keep coming up with these plans, I’ll have to steal your journal for ideas.” Dream says as he pulls the others towards the locker rooms. “Seriously thought I had you once Sap went down.”

Sapnap rolls his eyes, falling back to stand by Bad. “SURE you did, Dream.” He then smiles genuinely a tad, and looks over at Bad. “Skeppy’s gonna flip that you did that, you know.”

* * *

Bad lets out a rush of air he didn’t know he was holding as he walks into the locker room. He slips off his cape, slipping it into a wash bag for careful cleaning later.

Dream slips off his mask, wiping the sweat from his face. “Man, that was a game, though. Didn’t think you’d all be THAT much of a challenge~”

Bad chuckles softly as the normal bickering fades into the back of his mind. He grabs some more casual clothes, and quickly moves to change in private. He pauses for a moment, looking at the scars across his body that will be there until he respawns in the morning. One particularly deep one stings as he touches it, and he lets out a silent whimper of pain. He quickly slips on the shirt, before putting on a simple jacket on top.

He packs up his laundry, tapping his comm watch to bring up his menu screen. He sets a reminder to call the dry-cleaner before swiping through a few notifications.

He tries to ignore all the mentions of him tonight, although it is very sweet that all the little muffins in the audience got him trending. He sees a message from Skeppy, and swipes into it.

_Skeppy: Event is lasting longer than I thought, and got a meeting with new Server owner_

_Skeppy: Looking to possibly get a bigger space_

_Skeppy: Probably won’t be back until late_

_Skeppy: Congrats on the win BTW :D_

“You okay, Bad?”

Bad jolts at the sudden voice, his watch shutting off as he almost falls to the ground with a squeak. He’s caught at the last second by Dream, who despite having a smirk on his face, has a bit of worry in his eyes for the other. He holds the other up by his elbow, quickly righting the other Player. “We were gonna head out and I was gonna buy us all some food since I lost, but you didn’t respond when we called out for you. So I sent the other two on ahead while I made sure you were coming.”

Bad puts a hand over his heart, breathing in deeply as he tries to right himself. “Sorry… I was changing, and I was checking my messages. You are very good at sneaking around, Dream! Holy muffin…” He puts his hands on his knees, bending over a bit as he tries to recover his breath. “You got me good, give me a minute…”

Dream chuckles, moving to do something with his own watch while he waits for Bad to compose himself.

It doesn’t take too long for Bad to reorder his thoughts, however, and the two quickly head off towards “Poggers”, the only Bar and Grill in The Overworld that is exclusively for players and that doesn’t need a reservation. Not that Dream couldn’t get a reservation, because of course he could.  
  
But Poggers is special to the four in a way that most places aren’t. Back when it first opened, it was the place the three met Bad, and then eventually met Skeppy after he and Bad became friends. It was an unspoken tradition for the four to come here when Manhunts were over, and they weren’t about to change it now.

Dream and Bad quickly scan their watches, before slipping inside to their normal table in the back corner. George and Sapnap have already ordered, and are quietly chatting as they sip on some water. As Dream settles into the booth, and Bad slips into the chair on the end of the table, George turns to them with a cheeky grin. “Dream, rest assured we plan to spend as much of your money as possible.”

Bad stifles a snort as Dream groans. “Why!?”

Sap smirks, his expression as bright as George’s. “We don’t win very often! Why not celebrate and take advantage of your money when we have the chance?!?”

Bad looks down at the menu, letting Dream’s whining fall back as he tries to focus on what to get. He doesn’t feel like a potion tonight, as the last thing he needs is someone messing it up and leaving Bad with weakness or harming or poison... Again.

Still he wanted to get something special. The other two were right that they almost never got to get something on Dream’s account, and even if Bad wouldn’t go all out since that would just be mean, he wanted to get a little victory treat. He decides to get the “TechnoSpud” with some water, and a muffin as a little treat.

As Dream orders, not caring about holding back his own money as much as he griped about, Bad carefully readjusts, still sore from the game and feeling rather tired. Sapnap gives him a reassuring smile before adding a health potion onto the order.

“W-what?!? No, you can’t-”

“Shhhhh…” Sapnap sets a finger on Bad’s lips with a soft, and yet still cheeky grin. “Let us help you tonight, yeah? You only ever adjust like that when you’re sore, and you were the last one left alive without any kind of healing.”

Bad huffs, crossing his arms and pouting a bit. “Fine.” He then smiles a bit to show Sap that he’s not that upset, getting an even brighter grin from his friend.

Bad settles into a comfortable silence, occasionally sending a message to Skeppy to check on him as the Team talk about a new idea they had for a game. He takes the potion as it’s served, taking a small sip for a moment. He pauses to see what effect it has on him, before downing the rest of it as sweet pain relief races through his body, healing his wounds and curbing most of his soreness.

George lowers his glasses with a small frown. “Bad, you were on 3 and a half hearts… How were you even able to stand?”

The table goes silent as the other two turn to Bad with slightly worried expressions, and Bad silently swallows, taking a moment to choose his words. “It’s easier without the cloak, and the adrenaline hadn’t quite worn off yet. Even if I didn’t get that potion, I was going to dump my stuff and respawn. I’m honestly fine, it was just a single, long cut.”

Dream winces slightly, and Bad feels immediate regret well up in him. He opens his mouth to apologize before the food is brought out to them, ending the conversation as they all quickly devour what food is on their plates.

As Bad eats, he sees a strange flash in the corner of his eye, and he looks towards it. He sees someone he’s never met before with a username of random numbers and letters look at a camera, before plugging it into their watch.

Bad’s eyebrows furrow, and George looks up. “Bad? What’s up?”

He turns back, his voice going a bit softer. “Someone’s taking pictures, and uploading them somewhere. I have no idea who they are…”

Dream stiffens, and Sap grips his fork tighter. George looks around, subtly trying to spot the culprit as he moves his glasses to his forehead. “What do they look like, Bad?” He says, quiet.

“Random letters and numbers, and I think they had a black comms watch.”  
  
George scans the crowd, before nodding. “I see them, but… their stats are completely hidden, which makes no sense.” He slips his glasses back on, standing up slowly, I think we should get out of here, and as soon as possible.”

They all stand, although Bad does a quick detour to get his muffin. As he turns to the door, he locks eyes with the person, and, for a moment, the world seems to fall away. He’s quickly dragged out by Sap, and they head home, Dream already working to make sure they weren’t exposed on any databases.

Bad sighs softly, thinking to himself as they drag him back to their complex. What a strange day this has been...


	2. Prologue: Good

Good growls in fury as the crowd screams outside of the locker room. He hadn’t even bothered heading back out, as George was basically already done killing the stupid dragon when Good got Nightmare’s axe to the skull. He steps out of the respawn area, muttering curses as he pulls up his approval ratings.

Napsap is settled on a rusted bench nearby, curled in on himself and rubbing at his eye. From the look of it, he’ll be bruised by nightfall, and it won’t heal until he takes a healing potion, since it’s there even after the respawn. Good glares at the sight. One of those bastards will have hell to pay once he finds out which one of them gave Nap a black eye.

He turns to the approval ratings and a bit of the tension drains from his body. George, while at the top for obvious reasons, is only slightly ahead of Good, which means another meal for him and Jef. In fact, Nightmare is actually last this time, probably cause the axe throw was a dick move, and he apparently beat up Nap who was trying to pull off a cool stunt that could’ve gotten him the win.

Not that Nap could win against both Good and George, but the thought enough kept Nap held in higher regard than if he actually won. At least, that’s how Good sees it. Makes it easier to slice the guy in half.

George walks in, his eyes full of murder, and Good raises an eyebrow. Night walks in behind him, sealing them off to the fans who would happily murder them to get a chance at fame. He then turns back to the other three, removing his mask with a nervous chuckle. “Good game…?”

George pulls out a dagger, and Nap has to stop him from rushing Nightmare. “You BASTARD! That was cheap and cheating, and you know it!”

“It doesn’t say in the rules that inducing nightmares isn’t allowed! How was I supposed to know that was off the table!?!?!”

Good has to bite the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to change into his outdoor armor before he turns Nightmare to ash with the heat of his tongue. The nerve of the other refusing to put up a fair fight with any of them, and cheating to get his way. No wonder his ratings are down, the audience probably is pissed off.

George mutters angrily, slipping on his goggles to help Nap diagnose the problem before it damages the other too much. Nap quietly thanks him, and they go off into their own space.

Good pulls up his messages, seeing if Jef said anything stupid.

_Jef: I’m sorry, Good._

_Jef: That was such an asshole move and it’s not fair that he won through cheating._

_Jef: On the bright side, dinner should be ready when you get back._

_Jef: It’s cooked salmon, cause I thought you might need something nice to de-stress._

Good huffs a quiet laugh at that. Jef always seems to know what he needs, and is always available to help. It’s not like that pumpkin has anything better to do, but it’s the fact he still puts up with Good’s bullshit that counts.

Someone clears their throat, and Good looks up to see George standing there, Napsap behind him with some concoction of ice and pain meds bandaged over his eye. “Look, today was fucked.” George starts. “Nightmare was an dick, and you got kicked out way too early. We didn’t even get to beat the shit out of eacher this time.”

Good smirks despite himself. “I can promise you, this is the only time you get a pass from me beating your ass.”

George grins back. “Wouldn’t expect anything more. Still, thought you should have this.” He hands over a chip, dropping it into the palm of Good’s hand.

Good raises an eyebrow. “What the fuck is this?”

“Nightmare’s earnings. Thought you earned them, and Nap here is splitting mine, so it’s about even all around.”

Good blinks. “He’s gonna be pissed.”

“And you have someone at home to feed. Not Jef’s fault that you didn’t get a chance to win. It shouldn’t be Jef having to take the consequences of Night’s being an asshole.”

Good huffs quietly, before plugging in the chip to take the transfer. “I’m beating you next time. I’m not going to stop until I win.”

George grins. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He then turns, and ushers Nap to the transport car, making sure the other is safely onboard before it zooms off.  
  
Good sighs. While they can be annoying little shits, George and Nap are good allies to have. He wouldn’t call them friends, not after distancing himself and playing the asshole enough that they only really talk at times like this, but certainly allies.

He steps onto the next transport, tapping his comm onto the pad before settling down for the long ride.

* * *

By the time he gets home, Good feels much more like himself. Less full of gross feelings of caring for people he hates, and more wanting to punch his punching bag or throw knives off the balcony at the gardeners. He steps off the transport, heading upstairs to the kitchen. The smell of cooked fish fills the air and Good feels his anger satiated for a moment..

He rounds the corner to see Jef working in the kitchen, humming very softly to himself as he does so. Good settles at the table, watching as Jef serves him his plate with little pause in his actions. Jef settles a drink for the other with dinner, before moving to get his own plate.

Good eats, pleased by the flavor and surprised at Jef’s rather happy mood. “The fuck’s up with you, today?” He asks.

Jef looks up as he sets his plate down. “Hmmm? Oh, nothing much.” He sits down, taking a small bite before continuing the conversation. “Just had a good day, today. The neighbors were busy, and we didn’t have any housecalls from Wilbur or the others, so I had most of the day to myself.”

Good can’t help the small smile. “I’m glad they didn’t interrupt you.”

Jef looks up, before a soft smile overtakes his features for a moment. “Thanks.” He takes a sip, moving back to a semi-relaxed face. “So, how was your day?”

Good groans, leaning back in the chair. “UGH! Nightmare is the literal worst thing to ever have the fucking displeasure of meeting…” He takes a sip of his drink, pleased to feel the tingly sensation of alcohol mixed with Regeneration. “He threw his axe at me, put George to sleep, and the bastard even gave Nap a black eye.”

Jef makes a soft, sympathetic noise. “Is Napsap alright? I hope Nightmare didn’t do anything too bad…?”

Good shakes his head. “Nothing bad, per-se. Just kind of a dick move. I mean, the dude’s barely old enough to fight, Night should at least let him try to do his idea before beating the shit out of him.”

Jef sighs softly. “Hey, Good?”

“What?”

“I was thinking that, well…” He looks down. “I AM old enough to fight, now, and we really need a bit more money to keep this place-”

“No.” Good’s voice is flat and unrelenting. “Absolutely no way.”

“Good, please? I promise I’ll be safe…”

“No! You’ve never fought before, and barely anyone knows you exist! That’s a recipe for getting your ass handed to you at BEST.”

Jef huffs, going quiet.

Good stands, putting his empty dishes in the sink. “Look, this is for your own good. If someone else came up to fight you, they would tear you to pieces. I’m trying to keep you safe, and we have more than enough money to live easily. So the answer is no.”

Jef sighs quietly.

Good opens his mouth, when a flash outside distracts him. He sees someone looking at a camera, before starting to walk away.

He races to the door, throwing it open only to find no one outside in the pitch black.

Jef appears beside Good, tugging very lightly on his sleeve. “I’m gonna sleep… Night Good…”

Good sighs softly, closing the door despite the growing dread in his stomach. “Night Jef. See you in the morning.”


	3. Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad tries to have a normal day off after his incredibly Manhunt, but the world seems to have a different idea.

Bad wakes, the sound of Sapnap’s music playing loudly through one wall. Whether it is only his alarm, or simply Sapnap enjoying a day off, it is more than enough to rouse Bad from his peaceful and pleasant sleep. He groans, standing and dressing into some simple pjs before wandering vaguely towards the smell of food somewhere beyond his darkened room.

The sound of whistling fills the connected hallway, slowly but surely overtaking the pounding bass and naughty language. It is times like these Bad wishes he could’ve gotten George’s room, rather than the one smack dab between Sap’s early morning annoyances and Skeppy’s lack of a sleep schedule. Bad pushes forward, practically collapsing onto his normal spot on the couch. Thankfully, hiding in the main room gets him away from the awful sounds that have been worsening his headache.

A tap on Bad’s shoulder causes him to turn over. Dream is standing beside him, carrying a steaming mug of hot cocoa, and a simple blueberry muffin. Bad takes the things from him as the other speaks, both Dream’s tone and volume softer than normal. “Actual food is going to take a bit, but I have a feeling you’re gonna need this. After all, that potion was pretty strong...”

“Huh…? What do you mean, Dream…?” Bad mumbles out. He sets the muffin down for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose softly to stem the pounding in his head for a moment. When it doesn’t work, he resorts to sipping on the cocoa for some kind of distraction.

Dream sighs, a small look of concern clear on his face. Bad doesn’t even try to stifle his smile at the other’s unmasked and unfettered emotions. “Bad, you were slightly out of it by the time the potion kicked in. It was clear it was much too high a dosage. You’re probably experiencing some aftereffects…” Dream settles beside him, moving the mug from Bad’s shaky hands and setting carefully down at the coffee table.

Bad sighs softly, only now registering the fact that, even with Dream in the room, there is a person still cooking. “is george up…?” He asks softly.

Dream shakes his head. “No, it’s a few of the Dreamies. I managed to code a few to help with small chores around the complex, and cooking is one of the new functions.” A little Dream robot heads in from down the hall, making the bare minimum of noise as it makes its way to the two men settled on the couch. It proceeds to hop up on Bad’s lap, snuggling close to the man with the sweetest little whirr.

Dream chuckles, looking down at the small thing with adoration and pride. “They can also provide comfort. I programmed them to give a passing nuzzle when they see you, Bad.”

The statement cuts through the mental fog, and Bad gasps. He snuggles the small Dreamie in his arms, the dull headache fading into nothing for the time being. “You did that for me? Really?”

Dream grins, nodding as he pulls back slightly from the other. “Yeah! I thought it might be nice to have some sort of comfort if we’re not at home, or if you just need to randomly hug someone.”

Bad looks up at the other, a tad concerned for his muffiny friend and his already lackluster sleep schedule. “You didn’t have to Dream. That’s a lot of work…”

Dream shrugs. “Not really. In fact, I’ve had more time on my hands than I know what to do with.” Bad takes a moment to look for any signs of exhaustion, but is interrupted by Dream speaking once again. “Oh, that reminds me! I made you a gift!” Dream vanishes down the hallway like a flash, Bad unable to call out a single word before the other is long out of sight.

Bad cradles the Dreamie softly, enjoying the feeling of the small doll nuzzling back into his arms. Another Dreamie hops up from somewhere, settling on his lap, while a third gives him a little nuzzle as it cleans the floor. The smell of cooking food fills Bad’s nostrils and, for a brief moment, he lets himself enjoy the quiet. He reaches for his muffin, popping a single blueberry into his mouth just to feel the pop, and to taste the flavor exploding across his tongue.

A familiar flash from the corner of his eyes gains Bad’s attention, and he looks over. He sees a person fleeing from outside the window, fast as lightning. Bad tries to stand up, having to wade through the pile of Dreamies to do so. He rushes to the window, throwing it open quickly as adrenaline takes over for a moment. He peers outside, but there is no random person walking about. They had disappeared just as quickly as they had arrived.

Bad shakes his head. Maybe the aftereffects WERE getting to him. He settles back down, the army of Dreamies settling back on top of him as he continues to eat his muffin. Bad hears a soft conversation echo from down the hall, probably Dream waking George on his way back from getting… whatever it is he was getting.

Sure enough, Dream walks back in soon after, holding a small gift box in his hand. The package is no bigger than a book, and wrapped in simple beige paper and twine. The only flourish on it is a simple bow, perfectly centered on the top. Bad takes the package with care, and the Dreamies move out of the way as he moves to place it on his lap.

Dream settles back into place beside Bad, his eyes practically sparkling. He taps his feet back and forth on the carpeted floor while fiddling with a couple pieces of metal he had retrieved. “Open it, Bad!” He backtracks slightly at Bad’s confused look. “I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but I thought that you earned it from yesterday. Now open it!”

Bad carefully rips open the package, revealing a plain, silver box with a lid, and no markers as to what it could be besides Dream’s mask logo being neatly imprinted into the corner. He removes the lid slowly, before almost dropping the box in surprise as something jumps out of the box. Bad opens his mouth to chew Dream out for scaring him, before he notices the four tiny figures, each of which looking rather familiar to him.

Dream helps steady him, grinning with a passion Bad only sees when Dream does something he’s extremely proud of. “I made you little buddies, Bad! They’re similar to the 1.0 Dreamies, but smaller. Each of them are programmed to act and look like one of us, and you can set them up to play Manhunt or something whenever you want to.”

Each of the dolls is dressed like the uniforms they wear while performing, and Bad is stunned as he watches them. The tiny George doll turns to tiny Dream, shouting something in a high-pitched voice while fixing his goggles more firmly on his head. The tiny Sapnap races down Bad’s arm, trying to climb up his sleeve as fast as possible as he grins. Meanwhile, the adorably tiny Skeppy flies around Bad’s face, settling on his nose for a moment with a little giggle.

Bad is speechless for a moment, mouthing words to try and speak something meaningful for such a wonderful gift. “Dream… wow, this is… amazing…” He says, a large grin breaking across his face. He settles the box on the coffee table, watching as tiny Dream uses that chance to escape up Bad’s arm, before dropping down with tiny Sapnap and tiny George on Bad’s lap. The tiny Skeppy settles on Bad’s shoulder, humming happily and cuddling into the other’s neck.

Dream watches with a giant grin across his face, the sparkle having never left his eye. “I'm glad you like them! Now, wanna get breakfast?”

* * *

Bad walks in step with George through the shopping center, watching as Skeppy, Sapnap, and Dream race towards the arcade. George fiddles with his watch, grinning at the mentions. “You’re still trending, Bad.”

Bad blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. “Really?” He asks in slight disbelief. “Even after a whole night? Normally something more interesting would have come around by now…”

“Oh please, you single-handedly beat Dream in Manhunt. You’re going to be trending for at least a WEEK, Bad.” They walk in silence for a moment, before George speaks again. “If you’re that anxious, though, I can probably talk Dream or Tommy into pulling something that will overtake you. I just think it’s cool you get to trending for a bit, you know?”

Bad smiles, nodding back. Skeppy suddenly appears in front of the other, bouncing on his heels. “Bad! Bad, come on! The dance game is back, we gotta go!” Bad laughs as he’s dragged along behind the other, waving back to George as George also laughs.

Skeppy drags Bad over to the group’s favorite game. I was stationed in the furthest back corner, a simple dance game with the name long since rubbed away from the side of the console. It wasn’t new, by any means. In fact, it was probably one of the oldest games still functioning in the entire overworld.

Skeppy had first introduced Bad to this game after their first couple collaborations. It was something he cared about a lot, and since then it had slowly but surely become their favorite thing in the entire arcade. The five of them had all of the top 20 places, their initials all over the screen between rounds.

It had, unfortunately, broken down a while ago, and all of them had given so many credits to get it fixed up and ready for playing again. Dream had also pulled a few strings and called a couple contacts on the issue, and now it seems to have been properly fixed up. 

“It doesn’t take tokens anymore, but it plays the same.” Skeppy explains as Bad catches a glimpse of Dream and Sapnap finishing up a round. He chuckles as they butt heads and push against each other to get the other to lose. They walk up just as the game ends, and the two start arguing a bit.

“Sapnap, what the hell?!?” Dream cries out with a glower as he shoves the other back a little. “I had that!”

“And I think you’re going as blind as George. Obviously I won that.” Sapnap smirks, shrugging as he hops down from the machine. “Besides, it wasn’t even a highscore run for either one of us, so the rules don’t apply.”

Skeppy rolls his eyes. “Come on, Bad and I are gonna school you two. Get out of the way.”

“George!” Dream calls, making a pouty face. “They’re bullying me, George!”

George walks up to Dream, rolling his eyes. “You’re being a baby, Dream.” He hands the other the communal arcade card, which holds all of the winnings from the five’s many misadventures throughout the ever-changing, ever-expanding arcade. “Go get yourself a treat. And bring me back a yo-yo.”

Dream pumps his fist into the air, before snatching the card and racing off. Sapnap follows only a few steps behind, calling out for the other. Their banter vanishes as the two round the corner, and Skeppy drags Bad onto the machine quickly after.

Bad and Skeppy start up their favorite song, and dance together to try and get the high score. George watches with a chuckle, fixing his glasses and cleaning them with a blue cloth.

Right as Bad is about to finish the combo to get the most points, however, a bright white flash overtakes his vision, and he collapses to the ground. He hits his head on the way down, and groans at spots dance in his vision.

Bad soon sees the Skeppy's waving hand over his face, and the other’s voice is muffled and impossible to comprehend. At some point, Sapnap is also next to Bad, and is trying to say something that Bad can’t understand.

Bad focuses on the other’s mouth, trying to read his lips and failing miserably. The ringing in his ears just seems to grow as he tries to focus. He tries to sit up, and the two sitting with him keep him from doing so. Bad doesn’t understand it, since he’s gotten worse pain in Manhunt than a small head injury, but he listens to their movements all the same.

Dream’s face is suddenly above him, then, and he thinks he’s being carried out by Dream now. He’s still not sure, cause the world is hazy and full of weird spots. The last thing he sees before he blacks out is Dream’s concerned face looking towards someone else, and then he’s out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending isn't great! I wanted to get it out fast, and I just kinda did it.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed! I'm really hoping to update this fic before break ends and I have to go back to school, but we'll see.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
